


Stop Acting Like You're Okay

by batfamshinobi



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batfamshinobi/pseuds/batfamshinobi
Summary: Jason Todd has been back in Gotham for six months and has completely isolated himself from the Batfamily. For months he had repressed his trauma but one night his demons overwhelmed him and he finally answered the phone.





	Stop Acting Like You're Okay

Gotham was quiet that night and it was unsettling for Jason. He’d been back for six months and most nights he was able to focus all of his energy on annialiating the crime syndicate in his city. But tonight was different. Tonight gave no opportunity for escape. Tonight everything was creeping back in from all the dark corners of his memory.  
The lights were dim and his apartment smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. Jason threw back a shot of bourbon trying to drown out the shadows of his trauma. It burned going down his throat and all he could think about was the nothingness after death. It wasn’t even empty. It was just a lack of existence.  
What was worse than oblivion were the flashbacks to actually dying. Every swing of the crowbar, the Joker’s sinister laugh. Fighting like hell only to realize that he wasn’t going to make it. Jason wasn’t one to give up, but the sense of hopelessness had been overwhelming.  
But the worst part was coming back. Coming back to realize that Bruce had simply replaced him and moved on without a second thought. Jason had been brutally murdered and the Joker was still breathing.   
Jason took a drag off his cigarette and let the nicotine burn his lungs. There was an ache in his gut that he couldn’t explain and it was slowly taking over. He dropped his head in his hands and begged the alcohol to kick in. He couldn’t let the memories take root. He had to push them back.  
Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. His phone rang next to him. He looked at the caller ID and tossed the phone back on the couch. Dick. There was no way in hell he was talking to him tonight. The ray of fucking sunshine golden boy of Gotham had been reaching out to him for weeks now. Sometimes Jason would humor him and answer, but tonight was not the night.   
Next it was Bruce who called. Oh hell no. Not today, asshole. Then Dick again. Still no.   
A fourth time his phone went off and this time he didn’t look at the number. “What do you want?!” He snapped, alcohol slightly slurring his words.  
“Jason.” A concerned yet exhausted voice stated. It was Tim. His replacement.  
“Drake.” His tone was cold and detached.  
“We’ve been trying to reach you for weeks.” Tim said. He must have just been getting off patrol because wind was blowing through the speaker of the phone.  
“Well you’ve reached me. What do you want?” Jason chugged more bourbon in annoyance. Tim sighed on the other side of the phone.  
“If you need to talk, we’re all here for you.” He wasn’t good at this. Jason could tell this whole speech had been rehearsed.  
“Look Drake, I’m fine. I don’t need you or Bats or Dick checking in on me.” Jason snapped, slamming his glass on the side table, shattering it and cutting his hand. Dammit.  
“STOP ACTING LIKE YOU’RE OKAY. I KNOW YOU’RE NOT!” Tim shouted.   
“Tell the rest of the Bat clan to leave me the hell alone.”   
“Jason you’re our family and you died. You don’t have to do this alone.”   
Jason was losing his patience. “I had to start doing this alone the moment Bruce left me to die.” He felt a sob break through. Shit. He was not about to cry to Tim Drake. “Why do you even care?”  
“You’re my brother.” Tim’s statement was pure and genuine. Jason couldn’t deny that but he couldn’t process any of this right now.  
“I can’t do this right now, Drake. Later.” And he hung up the phone. Jason took another drag off his cigarette and in the first time in a long time he didn’t feel so alone.


End file.
